The Choice
by Silver Winged ShininoTenshi
Summary: Ok, this story isn't really bad, it just has bad words in it, so, better safe then sorry. Anyhow, someone has problems in this, you'll get it when you read it, be kind, review. And, Happy reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Stranger Ishida: OK, this started out as a sugar story, I wasn't even two paragraphs in, not even a half paragraph really and I changed my mind, I wasn't high on sugar anymore. Go figure.  
  
Anthony: *Sigh* Yea, you're weird that way. You're weird just with your sugar story.  
  
Matt: Oh yeah.  
  
Fariemon: You have something to tell them, don't ya?  
  
Stranger Ishida: Ummm...Don't do drugs and stay in school?  
  
Monica: Good advice, but not the right thing to tell at the moment.  
  
Stranger Ishida: LadyGabumon!!! What are they talkin bout?  
  
LadyGabumon: Do you own Digimon?  
  
Stranger Ishida: No.... Oh, I get it, k, thank you!!!! Toei Animation and some other places own Digimon, I hate to say.  
  
Patamon: Anything else?  
  
Stranger Ishida: Ummmm..... No?  
  
Tk: Come on, Was Anthony originally on File Island? Was Monica? Sam? Roma? Sinthia?  
  
Stranger Ishida: Ohhh... Thanks Tk!!!! I luve you!!!!   
  
Matt: Is that a complement....  
  
Anthony: Or a threat?  
  
Stranger Ishida: To you? I can't really stand you two, shoo, scat, get lost!!!  
  
Anthony & Matt: NO!!!  
Monica: *Rolls eyes*  
  
Anthony: What?  
  
Matt: *Copies Uncle* and one more thing!  
  
Stranger Ishida: What do you guys want from me!!!!!  
  
Patamon: Spelling...  
  
Stranger Ishida: -__- Oh.... I can't spell very well. I'm not even sure about the spell check, it hates me and does almost everything to make sure I DON'T spell the words right, it does, after a long long while, spell the word right, takes forever. So, I am sorry.  
  
Anthony: I think it's just you.  
  
Matt: Me too...  
  
Stranger Ishida: I remember something you guys don't!!  
  
Patamon: What?  
  
Stranger Ishida: ^ ^ This is the first time I've ever written on Microsoft word for a story on FF., so, I'm not sure how it'll work out. I hope it comes out clear and you like it, and please, review if you read.   
  
Matt: Oh no, she's right, we did forget that, Now she's going to get a big head....  
  
Stranger Ishida: WILL NOT!!!!!!  
  
Anthony: Yeah, right. ^__~  
  
Stranger Ishida: I... -___- Oh well, here we goooooo......  
  
~  
The Choice  
  
Anthony went down the banister. "Has anyone seen my skateboard!?!?!"  
  
"No! Sorry!!" Matt yelled, "Haven't seen it!"  
  
"Damn!" Anthony yelled rather loud.  
  
"What did you say young man?" Nancy, his mom asked.  
  
"Ummmm...I didn't say anything!! Honest!!!"   
  
"You know the rules, cuss as much as you want as long as me and your father can't hear it."  
  
Matt had a smug look planted on his face.  
  
"But Matt cusses while you're around!" Anthony protested. "All the time!"  
  
"Yes, but Matt's not 14, is he?" Nancy asked.  
  
Hanging his head he said, "Guess not." He was starting to fume. He went to the door and outside. Before he closed the door he shouted, "I only started cussing after Matt! It's his fault I cuss!!" Then he slammed the door.  
  
"Stupid Matt," he muttered WALKING down the street. In a mimicking voice he said, "Yes, but Matt's not 14, is?" He was getting mad. He usually had a sunny disposition, but it was starting to fade. "Tk? Humph! I can do anything he can! Better! If it wasn't for me Tk wouldn't even be playing basketball!" In a mimicking voice he said, "Yes, but Tk's not 14 yet, is he?" Anthony's getting madder. "Oh brother! HA! Matt, the oldest! Mr. Perfect can do anything he wants! Tk? Hu! The youngest! Mr. Perfect can do no wrong!   
  
"What a joke. They don't care about me. I'm Anthony, the middle, Mr. Imperfect, can't do anything right! Make that anything period! My life's a nothing. All I'm good for is a laugh every now and then.   
  
"I can't go bad, I have Matt to look up to. My baseball career? Ha! They don't care, no one cares, 'cept maybe Monica. Oh, I'll be there son. Don't worry, Dear, I'll be there for your game, I promise. HA!! I wish! No, you can't come because, Tk has a b-ball game or... or Matt has a concert, which is pretty damn ironic since I open a lot of his concerts. They don't even know I'm alive!" His icy sapphire blue eyes, usually so warm so protecting, were turning cold icy blue.   
  
"I'll show them, I'll show my whole damn family, and friends. They don't know I'm here either. "Why can't you be more like your brothers?" Roma asks or, "Tk's only a year younger but three times more mature." Sam tells me. HA! I don't really give a damn, but I'll show them, I'll show them all! Mom, dad, Matt, Tk, Roma, Sam, and the rest! I'm not Matt, I'm not Tk, I'm Anthony, I'm different form them."  
  
He kept walking and mumbling to himself.   
  
He wasn't watching where he was going, and he collided with someone.   
  
Anthony looked up at who HE'D hit as they'd say.  
  
It was Roma. *Maybe* he thought *She won't tell me to be like my brothers. * He put on a big smile. It looked real.  
  
"Hi Roma!!" He "happily" said.  
  
"Hi Anthony. Why can't you be more like your brothers? At least they watch where they goin`."  
  
"I'm sorry Roma. I was... Thinking. Can I help you pick up your papers?"  
"You? Thinking? HAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Those words just don't go together in a sentence. Yes, you made me drop them, so you're going to help me pick them up. {He has an over active imagination, she's not really saying this, he's just hearing that.}   
  
"OK," He looked so happy, like he didn't have a care in the world. "Here ya go," He said handing her a stack of papers.   
  
"Thank you Anthony." Roma said taking the papers.   
  
"No problem. Any time. I've gotta go." He hollered running off. "Bye Roma!"   
  
"Bye Anthony!" The teen girl with flame red hair yelled after him.   
  
It didn't take long for Anthony to lose sight of Roma.  
  
The black haired teen didn't know where he was going; all he knew was that it wasn't where he had set out earlier. He ran for about twenty minutes.   
  
When he stopped and looked around he found that he'd ran right into the bad part of town.   
  
The way he looked made it pretty obvious that he didn't come from this part of town.   
  
He walked around for a bit. While he was walking, he got jumped.   
  
*As long as they don't touch my skin, I'll be fine. * He thought. *If they touch my skin I could kill one of them. What good would that do? Get me sent back to the institute? I don't need that. * You see, him, his family, and friends are mutants. If his skin makes contact with someone's bare skin he'd get their memories, thoughts, and, if any, they're mutant powers, any powers for that matter, in simple terms, he becomes them. But, if he holds it to long, he could kill them and he'd think he truly was them. He wouldn't know the difference, wouldn't know who he was or anything, he already has a small problem with that anyway! He drained Matt, now he has some of his powers, and, A LOT of his thoughts and memories, forever.   
He heard some kids running and a few yelling, " It's Cerebro! Run!"  
  
"You all right?" He heard someone asking him.   
  
Anthony opened his eyes to see who was talking. "Yeah, yea, I'm... fine." He looked at the one he was talking to.   
  
He looked like Matt. There were a few differences though. He looked about a year older then Matt. Instead of having blond hair, this new kid had dark jet black, very much like Anthony's. Basically he looked like an older version of Anthony.  
  
"Thanks." Anthony said. "Who are you?"  
  
"Welcome." Anthony's senior teen said. "The name's Derek. Your name?"  
  
"Anthony Ishida. Most people call me..."   
  
"Tony?" Derek asked.   
  
"No, if someone calls me Tony, they pay. I'm Anthony, just Anthony. Though, my brothers called me "It" before."   
  
"Well, Anthony," Derek said. "If you hang out here, you at least need to look like you come here."   
  
"I didn't mean to come here. I just accidentally did." He smiled evilly. "I like it here."  
  
"You like getting beat up? You are weird." Derek said taking off his jacket and handing it to Anthony.  
  
"Thanks." Anthony said putting it on.   
  
"Man, change your clothes and you can't tell you from the rest of us around here! You're not like most kids that come from homes, are ya? You have to do a lot to others from homes like yours. Your hair's already messy. Your eyes look somewhat tough, and, you don't look to be a push over."  
  
"Gee, thanks, I think."   
  
"Come on. I'll show ya around."  
  
So the two started walking around the neighborhood till they come to a somewhat large group of teens ranging 15 to 20.  
{Anthony: Gee, how nice. MAKE ME THE CAST AWAY WHY DON'T YA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!} {Stranger Ishida: ^__^ I did.} {Anthony: Obviously.}   
  
"Hey, fellas!" Derek greeted them as if he knows them.   
  
"Yo, Derek!" Someone hollered back at him.   
  
"When'd ya get a lil brotha?" Someone asked him.   
  
"Hu? Him? He's not my brother. I just picked him up."   
  
"But, he looks just like ya, only younga."   
  
Anthony spoke up then. "He ain't my brother. My brother's a year younger then Derek and he's a blond. I'm the black sheep in the family, I'm the only one with black hair FYI."   
  
"Mouthy, ain't ya? Just like Derek, all talk, no fight."  
  
"You wanna fight? I'll fight. I could beat ya`ll." Anthony told em getting into a fighting position.   
  
"He's serious guys. I'm shaking in my pants; I'm soooo scared. I don't usually fight with babies but, I'll make an exception this time." A rather strong looking guy said.   
  
"You should be scared." Anthony told the guy.  
  
The guy threw a punch. Instead of saying, "OK, OK, I don't wanna fight, I was just kidding!" like the guy expected Anthony stood his ground. He did something that no one had ever done. He caught the guys fist.  
  
"No one makes fun of me." Anthony said darkly, applying pressure to the guys fist.   
  
"OK, Ok, dude, I'm sorry!"  
  
"HA! Now that you think someone might be able to beat you, you don't wanna fight?!"  
  
"I didn't say that!!" The guy said throwing a punch with his other fist. Anthony threw the guy before his fist got there.   
  
The guy went through a building.   
  
He stumbled out. "Owe." He said before he fell to the ground.   
  
Anthony got an evil look. "I've been eating my Wheaties."  
  
"One of the other gang members said, "I'll say." With wide eyes, "You been eaten Spanish too."  
  
"I don't like that. Too weird looking."  
  
"Der, you right, he ain't your brother. You couldn't do that if your life depended on it!"  
  
"Yes I could!!" Derek protested. "Ummm... Kid, it's about time for you to go home. Now, go home to your family."   
  
Anthony's eyes turned cold and he coldly said, "I have no family. None that care, not really anyway."   
  
"Come here kid," Derek said pulling Anthony to the side. "What's with you?" He asked. "I can tell when somethin's wrong. That's my mutant power. I know what you are. Super strength, energy drain, flight, am I missing anything? Wait, I am, telekinetic, telepathic, you've been draining your...your friends and family, ain't ya?"  
  
"Yea...Yeah. How'd you...."   
  
"Besides, only a mutant could toss that guy. But, lucky for you, no one around here's that smart."  
  
"But, you are. You got all my powers." Anthony pointed out.  
  
"That? Ya see, I wasn't born on the streets, I went to them, besides, that's my mutant power. I can tell when other mutants are around, and their powers."   
  
"Cerebro." Anthony quietly said. "Look, nothings wrong."  
  
"My senses never lie. So, what is it?"  
  
"It's nothing big, I'm the middle kid, that's all."  
  
"That explains a lot. Look, kid go home, one day you'll be glad you did. You may never have another chance." When he said it he looked sad, like it had happened to him before.   
  
"Ok," the young teen said, "I've told you what's wrong, now, you tell me."  
  
"What?!?! How'd could you..."  
"The look in your eyes, the way you hang your head."  
  
"Ah, the power of the human heart, can't hide anything from it. Ok, ya see, I first came to the street cuzz I had a fight with my parents, I told `em I hated them and I wish they'd die, just, leave me alone, you know, stuff like that. Anyhow, I was asked to join a posse one day, I took the offer up. I told my parents what I was doing and the reasons, they tried to stop me, but, I was too stubborn, I didn't listen. So, I left home."  
  
"But, you can go back, your parents always love you, they love you forever."  
  
"You're a smart one, ain't ya? But, you see, they may still love me, but, I can'' go back."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Ya see, a week after I left, someone broke into the house, the house I use to live in and..." A tear came to Derek's eye. "They got murdered. No one knows why, or who. And, I've dreaded leaving ever since. But, it gets to me most, cuzz I was mad at `em when I left. "  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok, it happened awhile ago."  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"15. I've only been on the street for two years. Look, you better go home. The gang's coming."  
  
Shaking his head and taking off Derek's jacket Anthony said, "Yeah. Here's your jacket."  
  
"Keep it. Now, go."   
  
"Thanks. Bye." Anthony turned to leave.  
  
"Hey, kid! Come here!" The leader of the gang said.  
Anthony stopped. He was frozen. He knew he shouldn't turn around, he should just go home, but something made him turn. "Yeah? What is it?" He sounded aggravated.   
  
"Whoa, kid, don't have a heartattack. We just wanna know, do you wanna join our posse? You'd be good in it. Fit right in with Derek, don't wanna fight, but can, and, without trying, makes everyone fear you."  
  
"Ummm... Well..." Anthony mumered looking at Derek.  
  
"Tell ya what, I'll give ya till school's out, that's two weeks."  
  
"O... Ok, look, I've gotta go. I'm busy. I've got to go practice with my brother."  
  
"Practice? Practice what?"  
  
"Band practice." Anthony was getting nerves.   
  
"Ya know, you look familiar, whose your brotha?"  
  
"My brother? Yamato Ishida, not that it matters."  
  
"You're not 14, are ya? You're not Anthony Ishida? Are ya?"  
  
"The only one I know of. There could be others, I `pose. I don't know them, but... Yeah, actually, I am."  
  
"The singer?"  
  
"No. Matt's the singer. I'm an opener, and not cuzz I want to. He makes me."  
  
"Being your homie and all, I wanna get in some of your concerts for free." The leader said putting his arm around Anthony. "Got me?"  
  
"Yeah." Anthony pulled away. "I've gotta go. So, I'll talk to ya later. Bye!" Anthony started running off.  
  
He ran to the school where the rehearsals were starting.  
  
"Bout time you got here." Matt said.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Anthony told Matt. "Ran into some trouble."  
  
"It's all right. Look, we're starting so..." The music started playing.   
  
Anthony started singing. He can sing every bit as good as Matt, but, he doesn't like singing on stage. The only reason he does it is cause Matt makes him and he'll do almost anything for Matt. He doesn't really think he can sing anyway. His opinion, "At least I'm getting paid!"  
  
After practice was over and they were home Matt started talking to Anthony.  
  
"Little brother." Matt sung.   
  
"Oh no. What?" Anthony sounded like his worst nightmare was coming true.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Dammit, Matt, nothing's wrong. You have any clue how many times I've been asked that today?"  
  
"Ahahahahahahaha, the way your acting tells me somethin's wrong. So, tell me, or I get Tai to take a peek lil bro."   
  
"Fine, I accidentally ran into the "bad" part of town. I was asked to join a posse. I'm thinking I might. But, hey, Mom and Dad won't miss me. And I KNOW you wouldn't miss me. Tk, so an so. But, if I do, it won't be till after baseball season."  
  
"What do you mean Mom and Dad won't miss you?" Matt practically yelled. "And, you know wrong! I would miss you, A LOT! Tk would too. If you don't stay for us, then, what about Monica. Stay for her at least."   
  
"Monica? I can come visit her. I mean, I tell you, mom, dad, and the rest of the gang a week before my games, and everyone SAYS they'll come, but, on the same day as my game, you have a concert, or, Tk has a game, or, something else that's a lot more important than my games. I got a question Matt. How is it that whenever I have a game, you don't need me to open your concerts? When ever I have a game, I'm not needed and your concert somehow happens any way, how is that?"  
  
"Oh, dammit Anthony, when's your next game?"  
  
"Tomorrow. And they know it. Tk's probably gonna have a big game that they can't miss!"  
  
"Look, Bro," Matt started. "Go to bed, sleep on it, think it through. I'm not going to tell you what to do. I do however hope you listen to that guy you were talking about." The way Matt said this got Anthony think of Derek.   
  
When he lied down he didn't immediately fall asleep. He heard Matt crawl into bed and start snoring. He stayed awake for hours. When he finally did go to sleep it was almost time to get up!  
  
The next morning went as usual. Tk caught the bus, Anthony had to bum a ride from Matt. The ride was unusually quiet.   
  
After school Anthony ran to the ballfield for practice before the game. He was the pitcher and the best batter the team had.   
  
At 5:00 the team they we're playing showed up.  
  
Anthony watched for someone he knew to show up. A friend or a family member. Monica showed up, but she always shows up.  
  
"What's the use?" Anthony asked himself. "They're not coming, they never come."   
  
Anthony stopped looking and made his way to the pitcher's mound.  
  
Just as he made the wind-up he saw something he never thought he'd see. There was a blue-eyed blond of 16, a blue-eyed blond of 13 and his parents.  
  
He let the ball go. The batter took a swing, he missed, he got three strikes. Every batter that came up to bat struck out. The home team hit all the balls and got back to home base. Needless to say Anthony's team won.  
  
After the team celebrated the win, Anthony started walking home, but he was smiling. He was now happy; his family had shown up for one of his games.   
  
The Ishidas' car pulled up behind him, then beside him. It drove beside him.   
  
"Hey kid, want a ride?" Their dad, David asked.  
  
Anthony smiled and said, "I'm not allowed to take rides from strangers."  
  
"So? Since when do you listen to your parents' rules?" Tk asked.  
  
"Good point. Sure, I'll take a ride, but, not cuzz I want charity." The one with black hair said.  
  
"Hop in!" The blond of 16 told the one on the road opening the door on his side.  
  
Anthony literally hopped in and closed the door.  
  
During the ride home everyone laughed and kept telling Anthony how good he was, they didn't know he was that good.  
  
The first thing the Ishidas did when they got home was go to the kitchen and eat. (They had takeout. Hamburgers. Burger King, Yum yum.)  
  
The family went to the living room when they were done. They all got in an argument about what to watch, then what to listen to, so, in the end, they played The Game of Life.  
  
Tk won twice and Nancy won once.  
  
At 10:30 everyone went to bed.  
  
Matt and Anthony had a nice little talk. (I don't want to go through it, use your imagination.) Then they went to sleep.  
  
The next morning went like always, Tk caught the bus and Anthony had to bum a ride from Matt. It was a very talkative morning. The music was loud, and they were laughing.  
  
After detention (every other day) Anthony went to the bad part of town.   
  
"Derek!" He hollered. He ran through that part of town looking for Derek or anyone else in the gang.  
  
He found one. "Oh, hey, Kid!" he said. Derek came out from behind a corner about then.   
  
"Hey, Anthony!" Derek yelled. "Need somethin`?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. I've decided what to do with the gang offer."  
  
Derek looked hurt. "Now, you're sure bout the choice you've made, it's the right one? You know, no one knows what's gonna happen wit your choice, it could have an effect you didn't expect. It could change you. So you're sure?"  
  
"I've never been surer." was Anthony's answer.   
  
"That's what I said. Let's go find Mike."   
  
They started going around the neighborhood.  
  
"Yo, Mike!" Derek yelled when he seen his posse.   
  
"Hey, Derek! Anthony! Made your choice?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Let's hear it then."  
  
"I've decided I wanna...I wanna pass."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"I wanna stay with my family."  
  
"You go, kid!" Derek yelled at the top of his lungs.   
  
"I'll get you free tickets sometimes, but, I'm not joinin` the posse."  
  
"Fine, you can hang out with us sometimes, then."  
  
"Kewl. Gotta go, bye."  
  
He ran home and into his house. The first thing he did was find Nancy and give her a huge hug.  
~***~  
  
Stranger Ishida: I hope you liked this. It just goes to show what a little love can do.   
  
Anthony: I hate to admit it, but that was ok. I guess.  
  
Matt: Yeah, it was actually.   
  
LadyGabumon: Oh no, they're saying something nice about Lyn... The Sahara desert has frozen over.  
  
Anthony: Don't you mean hell?  
  
Gabumon: Oh brother... Here we go again.  
  
Fariemon: *Rolls eyes* I'm going t leave before they get into it.  
  
Monica: *Grabs Anthony and pulls him to different room. *  
  
Stranger Ishida: Wonder what they're doing in there... *Puts ear against door to listen in.* Maybe I didn't want to hear that...  
  
Stranger Ishida: Oh well...Pwease if you read this, review it. I take flames as complements so; there's no use in trying to discourage me. Comments would be liked but, if you don't, flames do to, they're compliments to, they have feelings to ya know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



End file.
